


(ONE SHOT)💝🐙Tenta-Love 🐙💝

by my_Lost_Memory



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Boys' Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Master/Servant, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 04:25:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17891423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_Lost_Memory/pseuds/my_Lost_Memory





	(ONE SHOT)💝🐙Tenta-Love 🐙💝

_"My, my, young master."_ Said the devil who stares looking at Ciel's(or Astre's, as you want to call him) eyes,. _"You can't get enough of this, can_ _you?"_ Also he smirks at him, enjoying that moment of master - servant. 

"S-sebas... Fuck" The young Lord moans of pleasure, feeling that squishy and slimy tentacle getting inside and out of his being. "Mmnhg... God dammit! I ordered you you sto-Ack!!" He can feel Sebastian's dick through inside his mouth. 

"Bad master. You foolish boy. You need to learn good manners" Said the devil who starts to ravish Astre's throat. _"Maybe you're the Queen's watchdog, but here you don't have power."_

Those things, slipping around his body, feeling like he's melting from inside at the same time Sebastian is punishing him roughly while his demon enjoys to make him suffer. Also Sebastian pulled his master hair, biting his body to mark his land, pinching his nipples of hard till turn them red. 

Astre looks like he hates it, but inside, he loves his servant, he loves those things. He loves both of them. He doesn't care the pain he gets, he doesn't care about how mean is Sebastian. All Astre wanted was filled inside.

When the butler finally came, he softly bites Astre's lips and after that released him from his tentacles. To finally bath him with his black essence, covering all of his body. The black cum is in all of him. From his lungs till his hair. 

 _"Whoops,my bad"_ Said Sebastian, feeling "guilty" for the accident. 

Ciel tried to get up from the floor and stand in front of the devil,but only he can do was look at his eyes. "I hate you...so much"

 _"I love you to, young master"_ Sebastian says proudly and crouches to kiss his master's lips again and smirks at him joyfully 


End file.
